


sick fires bro

by doxian



Series: Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2013 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Homestuck Shipping World Cup 2013, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pesterlog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doxian/pseuds/doxian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://hs-worldcup.dreamwidth.org/3493.html?thread=982437#cmt982437">Prompt</a>:</p><p>"I know you like to play with fire, but someone's going to get burnt."<br/>"You should've warned me earlier."<br/>—Dr. Knox & Roy, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	sick fires bro

**Author's Note:**

> Vague AU where Dirk ends up on the meteor for a while somehow.

TG: dude  
TG: did you just  
TG: come barreling out of equius lab  
TG: like a man being chased by the ghosts of all his worst life decisions  
TG: while also being on fire  
TT: I don't know what you're talking about.  
TG: hahahahaha  
TG: yeah right  
TG: i told you not to go in there  
TG: i warned you bro  
TG: he booby trapped that shit good  
TT: I'm pretty sure you didn't give me any warnings about flamethrowers in the ceiling beams.  
TT: Which is nothing but a wild guess considering I wasn't in there.  
TG: uh huh yeah mustve been some other guy with goku hair and dumb pointy anime shades  
TT: Yep. Exactly.  
TT: Also can we not do the thing where we re-hash tired old memes, please.  
TG: whatever dont try to pretend you dont get a desperate fanboy boner at even the slightest hint of a sbahj reference  
TT: Wow, you didn't have to bring my dick into this.  
TT: Now look what you've done, you've made everything really awkward.  
TG: no man dont try to pin that on me  
TG: changing the subject like some kind of topic-dodging ninja  
TG: no conversation can phase di-stri when hes equipped denial no jutsu  
TG: whats with the long pause  
TG: dude what are you doing  
TG: youre talking to yourself again arent you  
TG: or not yourself your roboself but you know what i meant  
TG: feelin p shafted right now i gotta say  
TG: spending quality time with yourself is important and all i get it  
TG: but leaving in the middle of talking to your bro is just rude  
TG: and i dont mean rude in the really ill sense i mean straight up rude in case you didnt catch that  
TG: what do you guys even talk about  
TT: Are you sure you really want to know?  
TG: oh hey sup  
TG: no not really  
TG: wheres dirk  
TT: He's busy.  
TT: Dealing with some pretty sick burns.  
TT: And I don't mean in the stinging verbal insult sense I mean straight up second-degree burns down his left arm.  
TG: wait what  
TG: that blows  
TG: im coming over  
TT: God fucking dammit.  
TT: No, you don't need to do that, I'm fine.  
TG: yeah bs  
TG: plus if youre busy bandaging yourself up or whatever its probz easier for me to talk to you in person right

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] \-- 

TT: Sigh.  
TT: Sorry dude but did you see how much he was pulling my arm there? The guy's persuasive.  
TT: Oh shut up.


End file.
